


Down we go away

by risinggreatness



Series: Circle 'round the sun [52]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risinggreatness/pseuds/risinggreatness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coupling in a new era, brings in new beginnings (not EU compliant)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down we go away

Mara is naturally a night prowler; mornings are never easy for her. So it is a surprise when she wakes up early, or what the clock tells her is early.

She is alone, but for the morning haze filtering in. A volume on Nubian constellations sits next to the bed. She thinks of flipping through it, to pass the time, now that she is awake.

“Sorry if I woke you up,” Luke apologizes, half-dressed returning to the room. Her urge to catch up on reading passes.

Mara puts her head back down on the pillow, “What in all the galaxies possessed you to get up at this hour?”

“Squadron run soon. I like to be ready.”

Smirking, “I bet that’s what you say to all the girls.”

Luke blushes, but quips back, “They had the same schedule as me.”

Old Mara, Mara before the Temple, Mara under the Emperor would have lashed out, acted badly. ( _He told her she was ungovernable – unsuited for the Force. She’s proved him wrong._ )

“Had,” she teases out.

Luke, to his credit, doesn’t bite. “It’s my last time flying with Rogue today. Just a standard patrol and that’s it; I’m retired from the Alliance.” After a pause, “Although I do retain military rank on an honorary level.”

His tone is wistful, which makes Mara feel almost maternal.

“Come here,” she beckons.

Luke back on the bed, Mara possessively wraps her fingers around his wrists. ( _She likes the difference between the real and the artificial; the latter’s synthetics not able to mimic the wear and tear of life. She asks where the Alliance drummed up the credits for an advanced piece of med technology. He claims he ‘borrowed’ it from Han. It makes her laugh._ )

“Is it silly to miss it?” Luke asks.

Mara thinks on the position she had with the Emperor and how she had to rebuild herself all again, first with Karrde, then with Luke and his Alliance friends.

“No,” she answers simply.

Luke breaks one of his hands free and brushes a strand of her hair out of her face.

She swallows, “So, nice and simple today, nothing fancy?”

If there’s one title she knows he wishes he could shed, it’s ‘Hero of Yavin.’ One time he expressed a desire to smack that cocksure kid on the side of the head.

No less a farmboy either way.

“Yep, just a regular, by-the-book flight routine and then the busiest retirement ever.”

Mara slowly begins to undo the buttons of his shirt, throwing her leg over him, pinning him to the bed.

“I really can’t be late.” It isn’t a protest.

“Mmhm,” Mara remarks, not listening.

It is still early by all accounts when they finish. Her hair falls loose, creating a curtain for only sunlight to filter through.

Quietly and anything but absently, Luke says, “I love you.”

There is a warmth coursing through Mara. It’s the Force or it’s love or maybe it’s both.

It can be both.

\----------

From the bathroom, Ahsoka can smell Saw’s lit up a death stick, the only habit from the war he hasn’t managed to shake. Well, almost the only habit.

She finishes up and returns to the room. Saw still sits there, idle.

He claims he can’t remember the first time they had sex; Ahsoka thinks he’s full of shit because she remembers. Truthfully, they were bored and needed release. It became regular in the lull periods because what else was there to do? It was better than the handful of times with Lux, which usually started with half a bottle of something and ended with them both feeling guilty.

At least she can get a laugh out of her times with Saw.

“I guess you’ve completely failed at being a proper Jedi,” Saw notes.

Ahsoka laughs, “Maybe, but Luke and I are making the rules now.”

She can’t really make out if what she has with Saw is love and attachment. It’s a love of a sort, just not the kind the old Order prohibited. She can’t imagine what they’d say about the looks Luke and Mara have after they’ve practiced alone and, well, Ahsoka had the misfortune of being one room over from Leia and Han at the base.

“So sex for horny – sorry – randy Jedi is code now?” He nods in mock consideration. “Okay.” Then, “Of course, since we relied on the secret offspring of your old Order, it can’t have been that great a rule to begin with.”

Pulling her shirt on, “The difference was they were taught, molded, to lead. They wanted to. My Force abilities weren’t worth much because I only let myself follow.”

Blowing a stream of smoke out of his nose, “That makes two of us.”

Saw was never meant to be there, filling the duty of two others.

More gentle physical affection is not what they do, but Ahsoka pats him on the shoulder anyway.

“You’re doing the best you can. Everyone appreciates it. I can’t think of anyone more qualified for the job.”

“That doesn’t sound like the greatest vote of confidence,” he says, but follows with a genuine laugh.

Finally finding and securing her belt, Ahsoka adds as an afterthought, “It wouldn’t hurt to cooperate with Leia more. She’s doing what she can to get more Republic systems to set terms with you.” Correcting herself, “With Onderon.”

Saw mutters something she doesn’t hear, but doesn’t protest either.

Ahsoka heads out the door, ready to return to Coruscant, as Saw moves about dressing.

“Times are changing Saw. Try a little yourself.”

To her retreating back, “Only if you do.”

She shakes her head in disbelief.

\----------

Coruscant was a place Han rarely went before the Alliance and only when it was strictly necessary; a last resort. Legal or illegal docking – it made no difference, although it was usually the latter. Now it’s all top-tier docks and swanky government apartments. It almost feels like a home now.

Han waits up late for Leia to return. Despite her obvious exhaustion, they make love after dinner. ( _He’s done it – he’s become that person._ )

They lie there, him running his fingers up her spine, her, with her chin digging into the gap between his ribs. He tries not to notice too much.

“Chewie and Lando and me have been talking about getting involved in this Mandalore campaign. Alliance wants to call up our commissions again.” Trying to get her to take the hint, “No chance of getting you involved?”

Mandalore endures another one of its famous bloody coups. Han’d feel better with a few lightsabers along for the ride.

Leia presses her lips to his chest before speaking, eyes filled with tired concern.

“No. Mandalore and the Jedi have never been on good terms. Ahsoka says the little goodwill they had when Obi-Wan Kenobi had friends there died when Vader –” She stops at the look on his face.

Han has a hard time believing the old man ever got the attention of the Mandalorian government, but Vader. No one else will hold a grudge against him, but Han will until the day he dies. He’ll carry a lot worse for them.

And besides, there’s Boba Fett. Dead and Han’s not even sure he was from Mandalore, but every kid across the galaxy knows what a Mandalorian soldier wears.

“Try not to be too surprised if I don’t make it out alive because you, Luke, and Ahsoka decided not to come along for the party.”

He’s kidding, but Leia’s still unsettlingly contemplative.

Quietly, “Maybe we should get married before you go.”

That catches his attention.

It’s never been a subject they’ve broached, but reasonably assured they’re both in it for each other.

There was a dinner where an Alderaanian elder mentioned the word ‘consort,’ causing Han to spit most of his drink out. Leia later assured him: when it came to marriage, no one would consider calling him her consort. ( _But not before referring to him as ‘Your Highness’ for the rest of the evening._ )

Still reeling slightly, he hides behind teasing, “I’m not seriously considering dying, sweetheart, if that’s what you’re worried about. No widow’s pension for you. Not that there’s that much, anyway.”

“I know but –” unexpectedly, her face lights up “– it would be good if there were more months than less for people to tut disapprovingly at once the baby comes.”

Everything changes. Han wants to shoot straight up in bed and take Leia with him, now is not the time for sharp, sudden movement.

“When were you going to – we’re sure this time?”

Twice before, Leia thought she was pregnant and twice it came to nothing. Either there was never anything or it was gone before they could wrap their heads around it.

“Yes, I’m sure.” There is no worry in her voice, which is more than enough assurance for Han.

Leia sits up. Han moves his hands from her back to her front, looking for any physical proof yet.

“Anything else? Boy, girl, someone save me, twins? Do twins run in families?”

He laughs. It sounds incredulous, but he feels anything but disbelief.

“Nothing yet, but we can go in the morning and find out.”

“Tomorrow morning, are you kidding? We’ve got to get a wedding going and I’ve to tell Ackbar I’m pulling out of the operation –”

Leia pulls Han’s hands off her belly. “Hey, I don’t care when the wedding is or if there is one at all, but you have to stay with the campaign. They need you. Just promise it’ll be a short one. That you’ll come back to us.”

Han seals the promise with a kiss, the thousandth “I love you,” and more.

**Author's Note:**

> See author bio for discussion on this 'verse.


End file.
